


Not An Sexual Innuendo

by ShadowAssassinz



Series: Fallout: New vegas [2]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAssassinz/pseuds/ShadowAssassinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six is drinking away her misery and get's a visit from a certain desert fox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not An Sexual Innuendo

It had all started because of a glass or two of Whiskey, okay maybe there had been more then that…maybe a few hell maybe even a couple. All Six knew was that now she was drunk enough that she had to actually hold on to the table itself to keep herself upright. The room was spinning just a tad bit and she was unable to count the small glasses that sat in front of her on the table.

 

She raised her hand in the air and snapped her fingers in an attempt to call over one of the girls for a refill. They saw her, she knew they did but they ignored her.

 

“Hey there hun, maybe you should try n’ enjoy the show for a while huh?” one of the more older and by far more bolder woman said as she had walked up to Six with a smile on her face.

 

“see.. uhn.. No.” Six smiled at the woman, grinning actually like she had just won an argument with her. The woman rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers in front of Six’s eyes.

 

“Hey, HEY! No sleeping down in the Casino, you wanna sleep go rent a room at Vault 22” the woman turned to a man who yelled something about needing another pair of tits in his face and left Six to pout.

 

Six whimpered a bit and let her forehead hit the table, she did that quite a lot when she was drunk, whimpered, moaned, groaned unintentionally of course but it did get her some…unwanted attentions more often then not. Six pulled up her head once again only to rest it on her hands, she met eyes with some half balding creep who had been eyeing her all night, for fuck sake she was drunk not blind!

 

Finally the man had taken a hint when Six flipped him off and turned her head to the other side, he had yelled a “you bitch” towards her then gotten up and left. She started to sober up which per say was good but it also meant she remembered why she drank in the first place.

 

**_Benny_** …that son of a bitch had put something in her drink and the next thing she knows she’s being carried towards his room. She woke up a few times and everytime something new had happened, after she had woken up with his fucking 9mm pointed between her eyes she had let out a frustrated moan and slapped it away. Benny had smiled at her, fucking smiled! Tsk the nerve on this guy!

 

At one point she had sworn she felt something sweaty and heavy push against her chest and when she had opened her eyes she was met with Benny pressed way too close against her, with a bare chest and a tight grip around her wrists. **_BUT_** then again nothing had happened and even thought she found a note the morning after…it didn’t mean shit! And anyone who doubted that got her anti material rifle up their ass. ( ** _And that was not a sexual innuendo_** ).

 

But nevertheless she had still woken up alone in Bennys room… _without_ Benny in it, so that stung just a tad bi- OKAY SHE WAS PISSED OFF AS HELL! She had travelled what felt like the entire goddamn Mojave looking for this cocksucker and when she finally gets to him he drugs her. Oh when she gets her hands on that motherfuckers neck…fuck she could get wet just thinking about it.

 

She needed to get laid, no she needed a _good fuck._ She needed a man and that was now! No half drunk Brahmin farmer to grind against her a few times then pass out. No she needed a big tall guy who’s rough and likes to bite but unfortunately for her this wasn’t in the middle of nowhere in an abandoned shack with the Legion Ranger. God she bite down on her bottom lip to stiffen a moan, the night she had stumbled on a undercover Legion man or ex Legion man…fuck if she remembered.

 

All she could think about was how he took one look at her before he jumped on her like a starved Legion hound, he had torn off her clothes and his own wife beater, he took of everything except the boots and his Ranger Helmet, everytime he had slammed in to her she would stare up at those red goggles and moan like an high class whore.

 

“HEY! I said you couldn’t sleep here” the woman from before had so rudely interrupted her thoughts. With her arms crossed over her chest and such an annoyed expression on her face Six half expected the woman to throw her out.

 

“Well if it isn’t our favourite courier”

 

She froze, suddenly warmth spread through her abdomen and she could have sworn she got Goosebumps.

 

“She with you?” the woman asked with a tone that would have given her ten whips on her back had they been on Legion ground.

 

Six didn’t even have time to open her mouth before he tore his eyes away from her and on to the much older red headed woman who suddenly seem to notice the handsome man in front of her. He smiled at her and gave her a quick nod.

 

“Yes I believe so, I do apologize if she’s been causing trouble” he winked at the woman who’s cheeks grew almost as red as her hair.

 

“Oh um…trouble? No in fact she has attracted quite an amount of men her way, I think she only paid for two of her drinks tonight” the woman giggled but suddenly went pale. Six followed her gaze and the man wasn’t smiling anymore.

 

“I see, I’ll have a beer” he simply stated and grabbed on to Six’s arm, with a rough pull she was being lead to one of the booths in the far end of the casino.

 

“So” he said as he gently lowered her down on the cushion “why are you here drinking away the small amount of intelligence you actually have left?” the words sounded harsh but they landed on deaf ears, all Six could think about was Vulpes. The man that now sat in front of her staring in to her dark brown eyes, his own silver ones almost burning straight through her.

 

“Vulpes…y’know I hate you right?” the woman came back with his beer smiling like the sun had just hit her straight in that ugly freckled face of hers, Six snickered quietly. Vulpes nodded at the woman and returned the smile, of course it was a fake one but a smile nonetheless. The woman walked off and Vulpes once again turned towards Six.

 

“Yes I’m aware” he answered bringing the bottle to his lips and agonizingly slow sipped at his drink, Six watched as his Adams apple moved up and down and decided to throw all her embarrassment and all her pride out the window for one damned night. She earned it! Vulpes must have noticed how she slowly moved closer to him because the very crook of his lip went up in to a wicked smirk.

 

“Vulpes…” she said finding it hard to look him in the eyes once he turned his head away from the bottle and at her.

 

“Yes?” he asked his tone even and light, he knew what she wanted but he loved playing with her. 

 

“Vulpes stop playing around”

 

“I am not playing around Courier” he answered and played with the rim on the bottle. She moved a bit closer to him and stared him in the eyes this time.

 

“If you’re not gonna give me what I want I’ll gladly find someone who will” she growled at him. Her sudden aggressiveness only earned her a hum of approval.

 

“Then how about you tell me what you want, hm?” he placed his index finger under her chin and used his thumb to tighten the grip. He stared in to her eyes and no emotion was shown on his face.

 

“Would you like me to bend you over the table and fuck you like a legion whore? Or would you like me to buy you another drink? Maybe play a hand of caravan?” when she tried to look away he pulled her back in place and leaned forward “be more specific mine parum lupus”

 

“But you don’t want that do you? You don’t want me to be one of your Legion _whores,_ you like it when I bite back when I put you in your place”

 

“When _I put you in your place_ she says…” he repeated shaking his head with a thin smiled set upon his lips.

 

“So? Are we gonna fuck or what?” she asks annoyed.

 

“The things that come out of your mouth, so vulgar for a young Lady such as yourself, to ask a Legion man to fuck her”

 

“Oh go to hell” she snapped back.

 

“Oh don’t be so crude Courier, that _is_ what you’re asking for isn’t it? I need to be certain” his smirk grows as her cheeks start to blossom in to a light red tone. She hated him, yup.

 

Finally she’d had enough of his bullshit and placed her hand on his inner thigh, he didn’t protest but did give her a warning glare. It was always like this, they had to play these stupid games! She was tired of it, she just wanted a good fuck for once was that really too much to ask? Her mind drifted back to the Ranger and she couldn’t stop herself from smiling.   

 

He had been a good two heads taller than her with broad shoulders and a muscular chest, his skin had a nice bronze tan to it. She had eyed him suspiciously at first expecting him to go for his gun that was strapped to his belt but he didn’t. He tilted his head at her as if she was nothing but a coyote cub, even though she had a sniper rifle strapped to her back and at least two more guns strapped to each side of her hip.

 

Her daydreaming was interrupted when Vulpes rather forcefully removed her hand from his thigh, he scowled at her and took another sip of his beer. She knew she should ask why he was there hell she should even ask if he had been following her but she was just too drunk and too tired (poor excuse) to care.

 

“Vulpes for once could we skip all this?” he looked at her surprised then raised his brow at her as if he tried to figure out what she meant.

 

“All this beating round the bush, for once could you drop the whole fancy talk and just act-“ He hushed her by grabbing on to the bottle swiftly and downing it in one large chug. He pulled out a few caps from his coat then grabbed on to Six’s hand and pulled her up with him.

 

“Um…Vulpes I didn’t mean to off-“ he answered her by tightening the grip he had around her wrist and walking faster, she didn’t know where they were headed until they passed The Tops. She tried to pry her hand away from him but he wouldn’t budge suddenly a thrill went up her spine, as if her body wanted this but her brain wasn’t really catching on.

 

They passed through the gate and went straight for Vault 22, Six was about to comment on how they needed to rent a room first but Vulpes kept on walking meaning he must already have one. She avoided meeting eyes with everyone they passed and she could feel how a blush was creeping on to her cheeks. Finally they stopped at a metal door at the very far end of the Vault which in itself was probably for the best.

 

“Will this be good then? There isn’t much more I can offer at the moment I’m afraid” she nodded.

 

“By all means, after you _Courier”_


End file.
